


Fading into you

by the_empty_pen



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, Spoilers, kyo has a fever, lots of fluff, somewhat post-canon, tohru reflecting upon what has happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_empty_pen/pseuds/the_empty_pen
Summary: Tohru leans up just a little, just enough to slightly bump her forehead into his, a soft smile when she thinks about how she will hold on to the past, live in the present and look forward to the future.All at the same time.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Fading into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexZorlok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZorlok/gifts).



> Hullo, this is for my good twt mutu cause I made him read furuba and he enjoyed it very much and I've been planning to write Kyohru post canon being fluffy and cute for YEARS now so here u guys go
> 
> The song is "Fading" by the band Alle Farben (yes I'm german on top of that, so if u find any mistakes pls tell me)

All I ever wanted was to find you  
Find a love I never knew  
I can feel the pain inside me fading  
While I'm fading into you

“You’re only out of the hospital for three days, you shouldn’t have to be taking care of me already.”

His voice is just as weak as he looks – he’s lying on his side, arms dangling off the bed, cheeks red and his orange hair damp with sweat.  
Tohru sits down on the mattress too, carefully placing the wet towel on his forehead, then resting her hand on it.

“It’s ok, I’m fine. It’s really just my rib hurting a little, but I’m good, Kyo!”

She thinks that she’s smiling brightly enough to make him believe that, because these days it seems like he can’t believe any of his luck.  
It’s not only that they’re officially a couple now – because honestly, Tohru can’t believe that either. She’s allowed to hold his hand and kiss him whenever she wants to. But most importantly, she can hug him now.  
Tohru can’t tell how long she’s waited to be able to truly hug him, to feel him pressed up against her and feel his warmth. She’s able to grasp onto his t-shirt now and bury her face in his chest for more than a second.  
That’s what he can’t believe either.  
They’re able to hug because the curse is broken. He’s no longer the cat, no longer the monster, no longer obliged to be the scapegoat of an entire family.  
He’s free to do whatever he wants to, he has a future ahead of him and she is part of it, he can finally look Yuki in the eye without getting angry or embarrassed.

“No, it’s not ok. You are supposed to rest yourself. You’re not even back to school yet. And you should learn for your finals instead of taking care of me. I can handle this. It’s just a small fever.”

She knew that this was probably the case. It wasn’t something bad and there was no wave of flu going around. It was just all the weight on his shoulders being lifted off him, it was the freedom making him dizzy and the worries of years finally leaving him.  
He had time to rest now.

He had _time_.

For everything he wanted to do.

“Yuki will help me revise later on. He’s so kind! He wants to help me even though he’s got a girlfriend now!”

Kyo coughs a little at that and she can’t quite tell whether it’s an actual reflex or him laughing. Judging by the small smile on his face, it’s the latter.

“You haven’t even met her yet, have you?”, he asks, and his voice is still rough and the more he talks the rougher it becomes. Part of her wants to shut him up so that he can rest, but even if his words sound a bit more broken than usual, she loves listening to him.  
As long as she can hear him, she’s sure that he’s real.

“No, but I know that her name’s Machi! And from what I’ve heard, she’s really nice! She even bought fertilizer for him. I suppose they’re super cute together. Ayame will be so happy to hear about this!”

The bed creaks when Kyo sits up, he hisses almost like a cat at the pain in his legs caused by the fever, but nonetheless he manages to sit upright, he reaches out his hand and slowly brushes it up against Tohru’s cheek.  
Tender touches like those without being embarrassed about them are a blessing. It makes her heart flutter and it almost feels like it’s going to stop, but at the same time it’s nothing compared to what she felt when he held her in his arms the first time.

For more than a second.

When they stood in midst of a street, just holding each other close after having kissed for a second time (she still doesn’t remember the first time) already.  
And he didn’t transform.

Tohru doesn’t think that she’ll ever forget the sight of him slowly letting go of her, his eyes wide in shock and how he ripped off his bracelet, the beads flying through the air, hitting the street with low sounds, barely even noticeable in the chatter of the people around.

They had rolled along the street, then stopped and she had looked at them, contemplated whether she should pick them up one by one or whether she should let go of the past completely like she had promised Akito right after having been rejected by Kyo.  
Right after deciding to let go of her past and move on.

She had picked them up.

Because while she was still going to hold on to the past, she wasn’t going to cling to it. She’d learn to deal with it in a healthier way, now that he was here and now that she knew of his love.  
And she supposed Akito might be the same now.

“Why did you pick them up?”

It’s almost as if he can read her mind, but that’s just what happens after living together for such a long time and sharing the same worries, the same problems, the same _love_. It’s natural. 

What is she supposed to answer? The beads are in her room, still in the tissue she had wrapped them up in, on her nightstand.  
Nobody will ever need them again.  
Nobody will ever be locked up again.  
Nobody will ever suffer from the feeling of having to love someone against their own will anymore. Not Kyo, not Yuki, not Momiji, not Hatori, not Akito herself.

“That’s a secret”, she mumbles, leaning into his hands, his calloused fingertips (probably from training in the mountains) making her feel even warmer than he feels.  
She’s so glad that he’s with her now.

Tohru leans up just a little, just enough to slightly bump her forehead into his, a soft smile when she thinks about how she will hold on to the past, live in the present and look forward to the future.  
All at the same time.  
Her mom would’ve believed that she can do it, so she will.   
For him, for Hana and Uo and for her mom, too.  
She’s watching, isn’t she? Thinking about how Kyo had completely misinterpreted her words, probably.

“Ok, then keep your secret”, he laughs, pulling her closer, she can feel him breath against her and if she moves up just a little, she’ll be able to kiss him.  
Kissing isn’t something Tohru is used to, but he’s so patient and kind and so much more embarrassed than she is, so it’s ok.

“You’ll catch this fever of mine if we kiss, Tohru.”

Her name.  
In the same tone of voice from when she had followed him back then, from when he had hurt her and told her to go away even though what he had wanted was the exact opposite.  
Back then, he’d turned into a cat.  
But now she wraps her arms around him and leans in herself and is once again shocked at how he doesn’t transform, how he stays Kyo despite everything.

And his lips are soft. They’re warm and fit so perfectly to hers that she can’t help but start to cry when he lets go.

“Hey…”

His fingers slowly rake through her hair, then come to a stop in her neck.

“Why are you crying again now?”

The pressure is gone.  
None of them are suffering from the curse anymore and everyone can live their life however they want to.   
Tohru opens her mouth and closes it again, decides not to answer for now and she sinks into his chest, he smells good despite the fever and slightly like the cake she has made yesterday.

“Not telling me anything today, are you?”

He’s not blaming it for her, she can tell that much, she sucks in a breath full of him, full of _her_ Kyo who isn’t broken and who loves her just as much as she loves him.

“Alright I can tell you why I’m crying”, she gives in, wraps her arms around him even tighter because she can do it now.  
That’s everything she needs for a reason.

“Why, then?”

“Because I’m in love with you, Kyo.”

And she clings to him now. Not to her past or her present or her future, but to Kyo. That’s what she’s made for.

That’s who her reason for living is.

The monster.  
The cat.  
The boy who’s been so hopelessly lost for the majority of his life.


End file.
